Memories of a Dunk
by SolaceActor
Summary: They've met before under more or less the same circumstances. But will the feelings have changed? Rated T for safety. Fluffy and kind of out of character.


Memories of a Dunk

"Running away again, Mr Holmes?" I asked. He frowned at me and watched my every movement. I chuckled as I watched him in my rear view mirror. "Yes, I know who you are. I'm usually the one who drives you around actually. Yes, it's rare for a female to drive a taxi but hey, I'm not the usual person. Oh, by the way we're here." I finished the last bit with a small wave of my hand and waited for Sherlock to get out. He remained fixed, seemingly intrigued by me. I raised an eyebrow. John looked on in confusion. My ice blue eyes flickered to my left and then back to Sherlock's eyes. I turned around in my seat, put a strand of my short brown hair behind my ear and watched him properly. "You may want to leave now. There's a horrid looking fellow who is running over." I whispered, my eyes never leaving Sherlock's face. He didn't reply but gave me a stiff nod after a few seconds. I knew what he meant and quickly began to tie my hair up. I turned back in my seat and licked my lips, waiting for the perfect moment. Stamping my foot down on the pedal, I drove as fast as I could. The man had literally just reached the car when it jerked forwards out of his reach.

We were being followed. I sighed. This wasn't the day that I was hoping to be having. Perhaps a nice cup of tea afterwards would help me regain some relaxation. I felt a little bit guilty that John was being thrown around in the back but Sherlock was mesmerising me. Every time I glanced up to see if they were alright or if we were still being followed, his eyes would be my target and sure enough, they would still be watching me in the mirror. I swallowed and snapped myself out of it. Sherlock was sitting stiff as a board as I practically threw the car around a turn. John was a little unlucky. He slammed into the door and nearly locked himself out. "Okay boys, this is going to a little rough!" I exclaimed as we approached a warehouse. John just wailed but Sherlock actually grinned. I was finding this exhilarating and I wasn't shy about showing it either. I laughed as we crashed through a large wooden door. John screamed impossibly high pitched and the car went silent, save for the screeches of the tyres on the floor. Sherlock and I raised an eyebrow and slowly stared at John. He bit his lip and then screamed again. "WATCH OUT!" He shrieked. Both pairs of distracted eyes snapped to the front as a car that had been following them mere moments ago appeared in front of us. I yanked the steering wheel to the left and we veered off, out of the warehouse… and into the Thames.

Everything seemed to be in slow motion. All of our eyes widened as we realised that we had fallen for the enemies' intentions. The car smacked into the deep water below and was submerged in the liquid that would surely be the death of us. John reached for the door and yanked on it. It wouldn't open. He looked at the window as the water rose above the car. It would have been quite cool had it not been what would kill us. The water was too dense to be able to drive through or even open a door. I swallowed slowly and took my hair out. I could feel Sherlock's eyes on me now and I didn't care. I had killed us all. If I had turned to the right rather than my left then we could have escaped with our lives, easy peasy. I smacked my head on the steering wheel and shook it slowly. "Well, here goes to a watery grave." John said with contempt in his voice. I bit my lip and managed to hold back tears. "I'm so s…" I couldn't even finish. I chuckled to myself with no mirth. **CRUNCH**. My head snapped up and I nearly got whiplash from looking behind me so fast. John was nursing a broken and bleeding nose and Sherlock was removing his now bloodied glove. I raised an eyebrow but couldn't help but smile. Sherlock had a very small smiled as he watched me again. "He hit me…" John muttered over and over again. Sherlock and I rolled our eyes and shook our heads. John eventually sat sulking and waiting for his death that was already on its way. Water was seeping through the windows and our ankles were now soaked. I sighed and watched the small creatures outside of the passenger window. It brought back memories… waiting for the impending death in the River Thames…

"_Mum, seriously? I'm not a kid anymore." I murmured sulkily. She clicked her tongue and continued to put the homemade woollen jacket on me. It was too small anyway. I could barely breathe. I don't like it when people do things for me, especially when it's as silly a task as this. I was independent and I was actually a pretty cold teenager. I was 16 at the time. That was 7 years ago. Just as my mum grabbed my wrist to scold me, I had walked away to the edge of the Thames. I stared at the seemingly clean water and sighed. I couldn't wait until I could move out of my home. It was holding me back from what I could be. I was the street's detective. Yes, I made that up. If anything bad happened in our street, I was there to pick up the pieces, put them together and solve the puzzle. Obviously, no one trusted me with murders of kidnappings but if something was stolen or if anything weird was happening, they came to me. Being a detective was my dream. It was nearly taken away from me on this day. I leaned over the edge and watched the small waves lap at the edge. Hurried footsteps alerted me and I turned around. If I had been taller, I could have jumped further away. I was pretty tall anyway but another inch or two could have made a difference. A male's body slammed into mine and knocked me over… over the edge. I fell silently into the dark, rough waters below me. The person who had hit me was with me. Just before we hit the water, I got a glimpse of the face. It was a thirty something year old man with a ragged beard and an insanely curly moustache. He was the man most wanted in London at the time. And I was falling into water where no one could get me with this man. He was serial killer. The glint in his eyes showed me he didn't just murder anymore. I prayed that the waters would drown me quickly._

_My body was dragged under the waters by the current. The man was stronger than me, that much was certain. What I didn't expect was the fact that he was clinging onto me, almost as though he… My eyes widened. I was blessed with the deduction skills inherited from… no one in my family actually. I was the smartest in my family by a mile. I'm not one to brag but if you met my family, you would agree. This man couldn't swim. He was kicking with his legs in all kinds of awkward ways to keep from sinking to the bottom. He was a murderer but I couldn't leave him at the bottom. I crossed myself and began to swim to the top. It was hard since I had a man three times my weight and a couple of tonnes of water holding me down. I eventually broke the surface and gulped in the much needed air. Unfortunately, that was short-lived. The man had climbed up my body and now had me by the neck. A steel knife was pressed onto the front of my very vulnerable neck and I gulped. He chuckled in my ear. "Pretty scared now, huh?" He whispered in a husky voice. My chest was rising and falling quickly and I cursed myself for wearing a slightly low cut top. I did thank the Lord that I wasn't wearing a white top. That could have been disastrous. He chuckled in my ear as he peered down my top. I clenched my jaw and kicked him as hard as I could in water. It wasn't very fast but it still hurt him. He roared in pain and grabbed my hair. "Maximus, be a good boy and bring the girl back up here." A loud, demanding voice rang in my ears. I looked up to where I had been pushed and there was a handsome man probably a year older than me standing there in a suit. His dark curly hair was blowing in the wind, giving him the impression of a superhero. I would have smiled if I had not been in so much pain. I frowned at my inner agony. I couldn't understand why my stomach felt like it had been shot 3 times. I placed my hand on it and withdrew instantly. The man had slashed my stomach when I hadn't even realised. Yes, I don't know how I didn't notice either. The murderer laughed a great big belly laugh and let me go. I felt myself slipping under the now gentle waves of the river. "I would, but I have a pressing appointment to attend to." He shouted and I realised he had managed to push her to the wall where there was chain. A boat came and he leapt over to it. As the boat accelerated away, the murderer turned back. "You may want to rescue that girl! She's had more damage than she's letting on! Adios, Holmes!" He shouted over the racket of the wind and boat. I finally sank under the water and waited for the darkness to claim me. My blood was staining the waves now and I closed my eyes._

_**SPLASH!**__ My eyes snapped open from my near eternal sleep and I watched as the man with the curly hair swam towards me. I frowned. He hadn't seemed like the kind of man to help me. His arms encircled my waist and I couldn't help but notice that they fit so perfectly. I registered from his body movements that he must have felt it too. His arms tightened ever so slightly and his body became a little closer to mine. It felt like bliss, if I'm to be honest. He kicked up to the surface and we gasped for air. Water from his hair dripped onto my face and I clung onto him. I had lost so much blood I could barely see straight. There was actually a bit of a harbour to the left of us. Just a small ramp really for boats but it was much appreciated when he managed to drag us both up it. Since I couldn't hear my mother screaming, she hadn't noticed yet. The man laid me down and put his hands on my face. My breathing felt so constricted. The man frowned but then ripped open the jacket. It became so much easier and I gasped. My eyes closed gently as the blood loss became too much. He finally noticed the blood stain on my shirt and now on his. "Watson! She's been stabbed! Get over here now!" He shouted in his deep commanding voice again. That was the last thing I heard before I passed out. When I woke in the hospital, the man had just left the hospital. There was note and it said this:  
>'Ever need me, give me a call. In fact, make it a text.<br>SH'  
>I never did call him.<em>

"Delilah…?" I jolted back to the reality of this time and realised that John was unconscious for god knows what reason, the car was up to our necks and Sherlock was shaking me. I looked at him and that's when it hit me. I gasped and nearly recoiled in my seat. "It… it was you…" I shook my head at my lack of memory until now. Well, they say that before you die your life flashes before your eyes. He frowned slightly. "What are you talking about?" He asked slowly. He recognised me from somewhere, I know he did. And now I had just remembered him. "You… saved me… 7 years ago." I whispered. His eyes widened and his head cocked to his right. His eyes scanned my face and he finally remembered me. "You're the girl who Maximus stabbed… you nearly drowned." He murmured as he began to recollect that day. I nodded. I sighed and looked around. "It's funny how we're in this situation again." I muttered. He smiled ever so slightly and continued to watch my face. I was dreading the moment when the tears would leak out and be exposed the man who had been in my dreams ever since the day he saved me. Every day I slept, my face would be one of concern. In the dream, Maximus would return and would hold Sherlock down while I drowned. My head snapped up and I remembered something I kept in my car at all times. I reached over to the passenger glove box and searched it. I cursed and closed it again. _Where did I put it?_ I thought. I snapped my fingers as I remembered. I motioned for Sherlock to move his legs. He frowned slightly but did so. I had to dunk my head under the water. Under Sherlock's seat there was a small tab which I pulled on. A drawer was exposed and I grabbed the hammer. I could practically feel the water rise as I pulled it out. I raised my face to the top. Sherlock was now supporting John and we had to tip our heads up ever so slightly to continue to breathe. I showed it to him and he raised an eyebrow. "Since when did a taxi driver carry a hammer in their public vehicle?" He asked, chuckling slightly. I smiled.  
>"Since some random guy tried raped me, that's when." I said, half seriously half-jokingly. His face went stony and he looked at me full on.<br>"What…?" He murmured dangerously. I swallowed and decided I wouldn't tell him that he nearly succeeded. But Sherlock was a lot better than I had anticipated. "He nearly did, didn't he?" He muttered. I bit my lip and the water had risen to my nose. We were standing up in the low roofed car and I knew I had barely any time. "We don't need to talk about this right now." I said, my face practically pressed against the roof. He nodded and I got a better grip on the hammer. I swing it to the window but the water was too dense. I growled in frustration as I attempted a fourth time. The water rose over our heads and I looked at Sherlock in panic. He slung John onto his back and swam slightly over to me. His hands captured mine over the handle and together we slammed the hammer into the window. It finally cracked and then broke completely. I would have screamed with joy but not in this situation. Sherlock grabbed my hand and began to swim to the surface. I almost gasped when my ankle was yanked back. I looked down and found that it was caught on the seatbelt. Sherlock looked back and tried to pull me through but it was just completely stuck. I looked at him as he watched my face, searching for any fear. I shook my head and smiled softly. I pushed him away slightly to show I was fine. He watched me so closely it felt like he was peering into my soul. He leaned forwards slowly and gently pressed his lips to mine. It would have been so nice if we were both running out of breath quickly. He pulled away slowly and I smiled. I pressed my hands to his chest to push him away. His eyes lit up and they were filled with something new; determination. He put his hand up for me to wait and swam as fast as he could away from me. I turned back and looked at the complicated tangle of the seatbelt around my ankle. I shook my head and knew that I would die right here and in a matter of minutes. My vision began to get blurry and a figure began swimming back to me. My eyes closed as two arms fit around my waist perfectly.

*Bit of a change here. 3rd person*

Sherlock dragged Delilah out of the water carefully and laid her down. He was having major amounts of de ja vu but he had to think about Delilah. She was lying on the ground, motionless. John was laying in the recovery position a few metres away. Sherlock licked his lips, savouring the taste of Delilah. He quickly took her pulse and found a very faint one. He could have laughed in delight and gently began to resuscitate her. He was frightened for once in his life. He was frightened that Delilah would leave him and that he would break her ribs by accident. He placed his mouth on hers and blew his own air into her. There was no response. He gulped and continued. This had to work… It had to… 1, 2, 3… 4… 5….

*Back to Delilah's POV*

I began to cough loudly, my lungs felt like they could never have enough air. I gasped in the oxygen around me and smiled ever so slightly. Sherlock had saved me. My eyes fluttered open and sure enough, Sherlock was peering over me, the water from his hair and face dripping onto my own. He sighed in relief when I locked eyes with his own blue ones. "It's funny how we're always in this kind of a situation, isn't it?" I whispered. He smiled and laid his forehead on mine.  
>"You had me worried there, Delilah." He murmured, sending shivers down my spine. I smiled and gently inched my mouth onto his. He smiled and made it deeper. What an eventful day.<p>

**Yeah, sappy, and it's completely out of character of Sherlock. Ah well, I'm making a new one with the same history but a different girl and it will be a chapter story. Hurrah, I hear you say. Can you see that button down there? It says 'Review this Chapter'. You're supposed to click it! Pretty please! Thanks folks. Peace out.**


End file.
